Dark Edwin by ERamos101
Most people in this world believe that creepypasta stories are just fake made up horror memes but some people in this world believe that creepypasta stories are true and when I first heard of Creepypasta stories I thought they were fake too but after becoming one of them I finally became a believer now before I continue I'm going to be honest and say that this story is true despite how unbelievable it may sound you see I'm not going to lie I do have bad temper but I only lose my temper out of self-defense but even with my bad temper I never knew just how far my rage could go during my freshman year of high school I met a ton of people in Alcott college prep some of them were so nice to me that I became their friend but the others were the exact opposite of that the other students I have met were so mean they would bully me just for being different from them for example because I was the only student who never cursed in high school they use to make fun of the way I talk but of course with my bad temper I wasn't afraid of defending myself and my fights with the bullies were always verbal never physical and some of the bullies would learn their lesson and would go from being my enemies to my friends but the rest of them were too evil and stubborn to see how bad it is to be on my bad side and those were the ones I would have to defend myself from everyday and so everyday I would angrier each minute I spent with these reckless bullies then one day when I got as angry as possible I somehow in someway got even angrier than that in other words I went beyond my own anger and on that day my eyes would roll to the back of my head all by themselves and I had no control over them and when they rolled back my strength had increased ever since then I realized I developed a secondary form a form that made me into the human creepypasta I am today a form that I call Dark Edwin the creepypasta of anger as Dark Edwin I can increase my strength by rolling my eyes back but even though this new form could physically make me stronger I never had to use Dark Edwin for physical violence whenever I got into it with bully and my big mouth wasn't enough all I had to do was turn into Dark Edwin and with just one look at his white eyes the bullies would get way too scared to bother me anymore when I first got this form I was so weirded out I almost didn't know what was happening to me until I started remembering the tales I heard about Creepypasta and that's when I finally became a believer and so eventually I started studying this new form of mine to figure out how it works and the first thing I found out is when I first got this new form I was only able to use it by getting angry but eventually I developed the ability to go Dark Edwin at will the only problem with that is my new reaction to rage when I go Dark Edwin when someone gets me mad I end up scaring the living day lights out of them but if I don't go Dark Edwin while someone gets me mad I get snappy the second thing I learned about him is Everytime I learn something new about Creepypasta or The Incredible Hulk Dark Edwin will either get stronger or develop a new ability for example when I was watching this video about video game creepypasta stories like The Tails Doll I developed a secondary voice which I soon realized was Dark Edwin's voice and I also developed the ability to share voices with him so no matter which form I'm in I can talk I either voice but one day when I was in college I decided to play around with both voices out of boredom I developed the ability to talk in both voices at the same time and when I got this new video game called LEGO MARVEL SUPER HEROES I spent a whole day playing as The Hulk and by doing so I learned something new about the Hulk that caused Dark Edwin's strength to increase at some point I would wondered if Dark Edwin is good or bad but thanks to this two faced bully named Luis Nava and this innocent friend of mine named Siomara I found out the hard way that Dark Edwin isn't good or bad but he can be used both ways so after I figured that out I use to wonder just what is Dark Edwin is he really an unnatural form that was born from my rage is he a guardian angel who was sent by God but eventually I developed a theory that somehow makes sense to me Dark Edwin is just a creepypasta form who's soul purpose is to defend me feeling any negative emotion.